Senpai Advice
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] The senpais are excited that their ochibi had gotten a girlfriend and give their utmost support by giving him some tips. However Ryoma never expected or hoped for his childish senpais to give him any good advice. RyoSaku


Author's notes: This is an implied RyoSaku fic infused with humour.

I wasn't planning to post this up, but after some encouragement from 2 friends on MSN, I did! (Thank you guys:))

Forgive the stupid title, I really had no idea on what to name this fic.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Senpai Advice**

"Ochibi." Eiji had a sly smile on his face as he slung a hand over Ryoma's shoulder.

"Echizen." Momoshiro held the same sly smile as Eiji as he slung a hand over Ryoma's other shoulder.

Ryoma eyed his senpais warily. _"What are they planning now?"_ he thought.

"Nan suka, Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai?" he said.

"Don't act dumb Ochibi…" Eiji taunted as he poked Ryoma cheek. Ryoma winced from his attack.

"Yeah, don't act dumb Echizen…" Momoshiro taunted after Eiji.

Ryoma glared a little at Eiji, then at Momoshiro. He wondered if Momoshiro had turned into a parrot.

"Nan suka?" Ryoma repeated.

"Oh…our Ochibi is shy isn't he…" Eiji continued his taunts. "Ne ne, Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, Sakuno-chan is now your girlfriend nya?"

"Ah! So young! So young!" Momoshiro said.

Ryoma rolled his eyes a little before wrestling himself out of their grip. "The senpais are so free that they have time for poking their noses into other people's business." He smirked.

"How can you say that Ochibi!" Eiji pretended to be hurt and started to cry. "We are just worried for our ochibi, that's why! Momo!" Eiji grabbed onto Momoshiro's sleeve. "Ochibi doesn't want our concern anymore!"

"Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro hugged Eiji slightly and comforted him. "That's right! Echizen is so cruel to us!" then he started to fake a cry just like Eiji.

Ryoma stared at the ridiculous scene in front of him. His senpais were pretending to cry in front of him. He never knew they could be so childish.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma let out.

"What!" Momoshiro immediately turned his head towards Ryoma, his act gone. Soon, Ryoma found himself trapped within Momoshiro's headlock once again.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro screamed. "We try to be kind and this is how you treat us!"

"I…Ittaisu yo! Momo-senpai!" Ryoma got out as he tried to struggle out of Momoshiro's grip.

"Sou yo! Sou yo!" Eiji had his hands on his hips and bent down to face Ryoma. "We wanted to help you since we thought you have no idea on how to treat girls and this is how you thank your senpai?"

"I didn't ask you for help…" Ryoma blurted out.

"Anyway," Eiji said, ignoring Ryoma's comment. "You have to bring her out on a date."

"That's right!" Momoshiro agreed as he set Ryoma free. "Probably a nice place for dinner…"

"Oh yes!" Eiji bounced up and down excitedly. "A candlelight dinner!"

"Oh, that's clever of you Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro commented.

"Why not add some violins?" A new voice entered the conversation.

"Fuji!" "Fuji-senpai!" Eiji and Momoshiro cried out in surprise on seeing a smiling Fuji come into the club room.

"Sakuno-chan would like it!" Fuji continued, his smile still etched on his face.

_"Oh no! Not Fuji-senpai too!" _Ryoma thought.

"Wait a minute, how am I going to get the money for all these?" Ryoma voiced out.

"Well…" Momoshiro had a thoughtful look. "Maybe you could ask it from your parents."

"Or you can challenge random people to tennis and then take money from them when they lose." Fuji was smiling away. Ryoma shuddered slightly. Only Fuji could still smile when he was suggesting which wasn't so kind at all.

"Don't worry about that ochibi!" Eiji jumped at Ryoma from behind. "What you have to care about now is how to plan your date with Sakuno-chan."

"Why not try a starlight date?" A foreign voice intruded. "It would be romantic."

"Inui!" Eiji jumped up excitedly. "Of course Inui would know the best!"

"But what if it rains?" Ryoma said. "Won't that be troublesome?"

All of Ryoma's senpai in the club room turned to stare at him.

"Man Echizen!" Momoshiro slapped his forehead. "I wonder what Sakuno-chan sees in you…"

"What!" Ryoma fumed.

"You have to buy her flowers too." Fuji piped in.

"And a big teddy bear as big as Daigoro!" Eiji added hyperactively.

"I agree that will work." Inui nodded his head, with his notebook open in front of him.

"But it is a waste of money." Ryoma concluded simply.

The rest of the regulars again turned to stare at Ryoma. The smile on Fuji's face was gone. It was left slightly open. Inui was scribbling into his notebook while Eiji and Momoshiro were shaking their heads.

"Remember to pull the chair out for the girl too." Inui broke the ominous silence.

"Can't she pull it out herself?" Ryoma replied.

The regulars stared at him again and huddled together, discussing something. Ryoma stared at them curiously.

After a while, Momoshiro cleared his throat. "Ahem! We have all come to a conclusion."

"That's right!" Eiji said, nodding his head vigorously.

"Our conclusion is…" Fuji said next.

"That Echizen Ryoma's romantic sense is…0." Inui concluded, looking up from his notebook. "Ii data."

"And we have to say this to you." Eiji playfully stuck his tongue out at Ryoma with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The four regulars stood together in line.

"1, 2, 3!" Eiji counted.

"Mada mada da ne!" They all said in one breath.

Ryoma's eyes widened before turning to a ferocious glare. However, the glare quickly faded and his trademark smirk crept onto his features.

"And I have a conclusion for senpai-tachi." Ryoma smirked. "You all are too mada mada da ne."

With that, chaos erupted in the club room. Eiji and Momoshiro trapped Ryoma in their headlocks. Fuji smiled sadistically while Inui was as usual, writing in his notebook. Fuji then whispered in Inui's ear as he was writing.

"So should we follow Echizen and Sakuno-chan on their date?"

* * *

Author's notes: Perhaps Ryoma is a bit too dense here. Lol! But this is for the crack!

Please read and review!


End file.
